Manscape
by neko-hime21
Summary: "Sasuke-kun, did you get a manscape?" Sakura asked as she ran her fingers all over his hairless body. "Hn," he smirked. "Gosh, that turns me on…" she whispered hotly in his ear. SasuSaku. One-shot. Rated M for sexual contents.


A/N: So... yeah, my first lemon... Can't say I'm proud of it, but it's a dare, and I never say no to dares. So, Enjoy! ;D

(To my dear friend Cat, I KNOW YOU'RE READING THIS! I TOLD YOU I CAN MAKE A LEMON! SUCK IT UP, BITCH! ;P)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke glared at the numerous paperwork on his best friend's desk. He was blindly summoned to the Hokage's office at 2 a.m. by a messenger toad – only to find Uzumaki Naruto, clad in his pajamas with the signature Hokage cap and robe – shoving piles of paperwork to the Uchiha's face without taking his eyes off his own paperwork. "Teme, help me sort these out will ya'?" the blonde had wearily said. How could he refuse? Naruto _was_ the Hokage after all, and as the captain of ANBU and his best friend, Sasuke swore on his life to help Naruto with his duties in any way he could. He could sacrifice a few hours of sleep – not that he'd _get_ any, with his 4 months old son keeping him up all night.

He had rather gotten soft – well, at least to his two teammates – since he returned to the village 3 years earlier, after getting revenge on Itachi and killing Orochimaru. With Naruto being Hokage after Tsunade, the Uchiha's punishment for his crimes was reduced drastically. After fixing his bonds with his teammates, Sasuke decided to settle down at the age of 21 with the woman he had developed romantic feelings for; Haruno Sakura .

After sorting out files and signing paperworks, Naruto and Sasuke finally finished for a solid 3 hours. Naruto yawned as he stretched his back and folded his hands behind his head – his legs now propped up on top of his desk. As Naruto's pajama pants slid up, Sasuke eyed his legs curiously.

"Dobe…" Sasuke started, "Where the _fuck_ are your leg hairs?"

Naruto – who was sleeping lightly – snapped his head to look at his best friend as he grinned. "Ehe.. I got a manscape," he admitted shyly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Sasuke looked at him skeptically. "What the_ fuck _is manscape?"

"See, it's like waxing but for guys, where they put this gooey thing on our body then _rip_ it off in a flash," Naruto explained none too brightly.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "Why the _fuck_ would you do _that_?"

Naruto grinned slyly. "Well, ya' see… Hinata-chan said I had too much excess hair going on – or some crap of that sort – and it was _'unattractive'_ during our love making sessions… she told me to shave – no, _wax_ – up, so I did. Hurt like hell, but definitely worth the _mind-blowing_ _sex_ afterwards." He said as he took off his shirt – revealing his hairless tanned skin – and rubbed circles on his own chest. "See, teme… _smoooothhh_…."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Tch. That's stupid. Put your damn clothes back, dobe. I'm going home." He said flatly as he walked toward the door and slammed it shut.

To be honest, Sasuke was frustrated. _Sexually_ frustrated, that is. Sakura and himself haven't had sex since… a month after his son's birth. And that's a _long_ time – considering this was the couple who practically _jumped _on each other during their wedding vows and _literally_ jumped each other on their wedding reception in the _bathroom_. The last time they had something as close to sex was Sakura sucking Sasuke dry, before their infant cried, asking to be cradled, which Sakura did – leaving Sasuke hard on bed – itching for release.

'_Mind-blowing sex, huh?'_ Sasuke thought as he got into bed beside his sleeping wife. _'Better make an appointment.' _He stretched his arm to grab the phone on the bedside table – dialing the number to the waxing house.

* * *

Uchiha Sakura groaned as she looked at her watch. It was 10 p.m. and she was running with all her might to the Uchiha compound.

She woke up at 9 a.m. – since it was her day off – only to find her husband missing – _'probably off to work,'_ she had reasoned. Though, it was rather strange, since it was also Sasuke's day off. Ramen with Naruto, maybe? Probably. So, it was going to be a mother-son bonding day… until she found her son missing from his cradle – only to find a note with a _'Going out. He's with me. Sasuke.'_ inside. Sakura grinned inwardly. So, she had a full day alone, without baby duties, or work… she hadn't been this free since her maternity leave. But, all happiness ends, right? A messenger bird came to her window, saying she was summoned at the hospital for an emergency surgery. The surgery took hours, and energy. Her chakra was depleted, she was barely standing.

Hence, that was how she ended up running home at night, eyes droopy, and legs barely able to hold herself. All she wanted to do was go home, meet her husband, take a hot bath, eat dinner, tuck her son in, and sleep. It wondered her how her husband was nowhere in sight when she got back. He wouldn't take _this _long to have ramen. She wasn't worried – no, how could she? This was ANBU captain _Uchiha Sasuke_ she's talking about, nobody besides probably Naruto can hurt him. So, ending her mussing, she decided to take the hot bath she's been _dying _to have.

Stripping herself off her clothes, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her slim figure, was as slim as before she had her baby. Being a kunoichi, it was easy to burn the excess fat after labor. She sighed. No, hickeys, no bruises, _nothing_. If she was to be honest to herself, Sakura was _dying_ to make love to Sasuke again. It had been _too_ long_,_ and she was stressed with all her work, and she just needed some _release_. Well, the closest release she's going to get is from the heat of her hot bath.

She stepped inside the water inch by inch, as she felt her stiff muscles relax gradually. She moaned as she closed her eyes – savoring the heat. Her eyes suddenly snapped open as she turned her head when she felt someone entering the bathroom – only to be greeted by Sasuke, who was clad in only a small towel around his waist.

"May I join you?" he asked – his voice velvety, his eyes boring into hers.

"Hmm…" she moaned in response.

Sasuke took off the towel from his waist – revealing his glorious manhood – as Sakura stole lustful glances towards him – feeling warmth pooling between her legs. He stepped into the water before sitting behind Sakura and took some strawberry scented soap in his hands, rubbing it together, and started applying it on her while massaging her back.

"_Sakura_," he purred hotly in her ear, "you're so _tense_… Is this good?" he said as he applied more force into his hands.

Sakura moaned in response as she craned her neck to let Sasuke access when he started kissing her pulse. She gasped when she felt something hard poke her behind. Sasuke's hand stopped massaging her back as they came to her abdomen and started crawling up before stopping under her breasts. His lips left her neck – which now had a few hickeys – and started nibbling on her ear as his hands suddenly cupped her perfectly round mounds – making her gasp. He gave a light squeeze and a pinch on her nipples – making them as hard as diamonds – as she moaned. The sensations was so _good_, it was overwhelming.

Before they knew it, Sasuke had turned her around – kissing her fervently while wrapping her legs around his waist, before carrying her out of the water to their bedroom as he tossed Sakura none too gently to their king-sized bed. He hovered on top of her as he pinned her slender arms above her head with one hand while the other fondled with her perky breasts. She squirmed in pleasure – much to his amusement – as he ducked his head to take a nipple into his mouth. He sucked hungrily – her natural milk slightly coming out – while his free hand gave a hard squeeze at her other breast – making her arch her back to encourage him to continue his ministrations. Sasuke bit on her nipple – making her moan aloud – before switching breasts, giving the same treatment as its twin.

"S-Sasuke-kun, stop… the baby…" she rasped between pants as she tugged on the Uchiha's raven locks.

"…Is with your parents…" he finished with a smug smirk as he kissed her lips softly in reassurance.

Sakura's mouth quirked up as she flipped their positions – with her on top – her hands steadying herself on Sasuke's shoulders. "Well then, it's _my_ turn to have fun…" she said slyly as she started kissing his mouth passionately – sucking the breath out of Sasuke's lungs. Their tongue wrestled, as Sakura hungrily explored his warm cavern. She started placing open-mouthed kisses down his abdomen, trailing to his hips. She steadied herself on his thigh before looking up at him with mischief glinting in her eyes – loving the tortured look that Sasuke was giving her. She took his member in her hands and began to pump him in an agonizing slow pace with her slender fingers – feeling his member grow.

Sasuke grunted as he growled, "Don't _fuck _with me, Sakura…" She gave a mischievous grin as she stopped pumping him – much to his dismay.

Sakura looked at Sasuke's member and can't help but lick her lips. Sometimes she forgets her husband could be so _big_. She lowered her head and started kissing his member's tip, before taking it all in slowly inside her mouth. Sasuke groaned in pleasure when Sakura started sucking him while bobbing her head up and down his shaft – his tip hitting the back of her throat, making her almost gag – while her hands played with his balls. She sucked harder when she felt his member pulse and squirt pre-cum which she licked greedily. Sasuke saw a white flash when he reached his climax – pleasure flowing all over his body – as Sakura swallowed all his fluids hungrily.

When he came down from his high, Sakura sat up while she licked her lips and kissed Sasuke passionately as her small hands explored his body. Sakura stopped kissing Sasuke as she sat up – straddling his hips – Sasuke giving her a questioning look.

"Sasuke-kun, did you get a manscape?"she asked curiously as she ran her fingers all over his body – trying to hold in a laugh.

"Hn," he smirked as he flipped her over. "So what if I did _Sa-ku-ra_?" he whispered hotly in her ear before tracing her jawline with open-mouth kisses.

Sakura pulled on his hair and brought his ear to her lips. "Gosh, that is _such_ a turn on…" she whispered hotly in his ears.

Sasuke smirked smugly as he laid butterfly kisses trailing from her jawline, to her collarbone, to the valley between her breasts ending at her hips. He lowered his head between her legs and slowly pried them to spread. He was met with Sakura's gleaming womanhood – soaked with pre-cum – as he blew hot breaths on her most sensitive area.

He spread her nether lips with his fingers as he entered a single digit inside of her and began to pump her. She moaned as she instinctively bucked to his fingers – a silent encouragement for him to continue. Taking the hint, he added another finger as he pumped in and out while stretching her – doing a scissoring motion. Won over by curiosity, Sasuke added a third digit – something they had never tried before – which Sakura then screamed in pain and pleasure. When he felt her walls tighten around his fingers, he took them out – much to Sakura's dismay – and started licking them sensually. Wanting more of her taste, he spread her legs apart and buried his head into her womanhood. He kissed her nether lips before he plunged his tongue inside her tight hole. Sakura screamed out loud when Sasuke flicked his tongue on her clit, making a shiver run down her spine as she was aching for more. She buried her hands on his scalp, pulling him deeper inside her most sensitive area. Wanting to see more reaction out of her and make her cum, Sasuke bit on her clit – making her scream and tighten her thighs on his head while she came violently – all her fluids lapped up greedily by Sasuke. Feeling her walls squeezing his tongue made him harder, and harder – imagining it was his member that was being milked by her tight satisfied, he took his manhood in his hands and teased her by rubbing his tip on her womanhood – making her squirm.

Sakura couldn't take the foreplay anymore. "AH! SASUKE-KUN! HURRY UP AND _FUCK_ ME ALREADY!"

Sasuke smirked as he positioned himself. "It's not fucking, my love. We're _making love_."

Sakura was about to retort when she was at loss of words as Sasuke plunged into her womanhood all the way in without warning – stretching her walls. Oh, it felt so good. She felt complete with him inside of her.

Sasuke groaned in pleasure. "_Fuck_, Sakura you're so _tight_…" He rested his head on her collarbone as he pulled himself all the way out before thrusting into her all the way. They kissed fervently as they began to move in a steady rhythm – Sakura meeting his thrusts halfway. Sasuke's hand went to their linked sex as he searched for Sakura's clit before giving it a pinch – making Sakura scream and tighten her walls as she climaxed first. Sasuke flipped them over so Sakura was straddling his waist – his member never leaving her – as he began to bounce her on his shaft – his hands on her hips in a bruising hold – her mounds bouncing to their rhythm. He took her all the way out before slamming her back – hitting her sweet spot – as she came violently.

While Sakura came down from her high, Sasuke flipped her on her back as he took one of her smooth legs and hook it on top of his shoulder. With the new position, they were able to receive twice the pleasure – Sasuke hitting her sweet spot repeatedly, as they increased the speed of their rhythm. Their room was filled with the smell of their sweat and fluids, and the sound of their skin slapping, and Sakura's moans and Sasuke's grunts.

Sakura could see a white light as she felt the knot in her stomach tightens. "S-S-Sasuke-kun…. I-I'm… going to cum…" she moaned in pleasure as she climaxed while leaving red crescent marks on his back due to her nails.

Sasuke could feel his member pulsing. "Me too… S-Sakura…" he groaned as he bit down on her collarbone – making it bleed.

They reached their climax together – reaching a new high, as Sasuke spilled his seeds inside her womb before pulling out of her and collapsing beside her – both panting and sweating hardly.

"_Wow_…" Sakura rasped between breaths as she snuggled closer to Sasuke. "That was… _Amazing_"

"Hn." He wrapped his arms around her petite waist. "Maybe next time I should have another manscape if _this_ is what I get after." He quirked his lips as he kissed her temple.

"Maybe you should Sasuke-kun… Maybe you should…" Sakura breathed out – before the couple drifted to sleep.

.

.

THE END

* * *

A/N: I know, I know! It's crappy, and the storyline is not that good! D: Well, review? Please? Maybe? :3


End file.
